Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3f}{2f - 2g} + \dfrac{6g - h}{2f - 2g}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{3f + 6g - h}{2f - 2g}$